The Coppélia curse
by Captain Holly Short LEP
Summary: How dangers can one misinterpretation be when Opal decides to put some toy like restraints on Artemis and Holly will they break free or be stuck as play toys for the rest of their lives: AF/HS
1. The Plan

**Ok this is my first story so go easy on the flamers **

**I don't own Artmeis Fowl but I do own Cronin Brill Tarn the plot and everything to do with the curse.**

**The Coppélia curse**

**Chapter 1 : The Plan**

No one was going to stopper her and as soon as her contact arrived her plan would begin.

"M-m-miss O-Opal you called."

"Of course I did you fool now quit your insolent stuttering did you bring the warlock like I asked."

"Yes Miss Opal he is here." He was nerves it was clearly evident in his voice _that's good he should fear me_ Opal thought "Very well, your serves will be well rewarded in the end Cronin but remember a mistake on you part and well you now the rest, now bring him in"

"Of course Miss Opal" Cronin said and hurried out of the room.

It had been three weeks since Opal had heard the news that her two worst enemies had returned from three years of limbo and nearly four weeks since, Mervall, Descant and there cousin Cronin Brill had helped her escape LEP's custody now at last she would have her revenge.

Ever since Opal had escaped she had been living in the London Country side and thanks to her she was untraceable.

"Good day Miss Opal I understand you wish to speak to me"

"Yes Tarn I believe you know why I have called you"

"Of course Miss Opal the Coppelia medallions" It was a little known fact to the People that the Ballet Coppelia was anything more than a play but a true story, and that a fairy had been there as well, and then out of mischief created two medallions based on the misinterpretations of one young man _and_ one young woman.

After Opal had been given the medallions she inspected them closely to confirm that they were the real thing. After she was sure they were real the warlock was free to go and the Brills entered.

"Sit down-" she commanded the Brills "-now what do you see in my hand"

"Miss Opal aren't they the Coppelia charms"

"Yes they are Merv and guess which two people are about to receive these interesting gifts"


	2. But I Thought, What the Heck Happened!

**Two Chapters in one day**

**The Coppélia curse**

**Chapter 2: But I Thought ,What the Heck Happened?**

Artemis was very cheery when Butler and Juliet saw him walk from his room two the study that morning to check the mail that Juliet had sent up. The Fowl family had left not two days ago for a two week vacation in which Mrs. Fowl had said that both Butlers were to stay. Artemis was acting very strange they decided.

"What do you reason got him in such a good mood?" Butler asked his sister, "How should I know aren't you his body guard" Juliet answered while helping her brother prepare breakfast "Hm…Maybe Holly came by during the night and kissed him" Juliet said while giggling.

After Artemis had gone missing Butler had asked Foaly to give his sister her memories back. When Artemis and Holly returned Juliet decided it would be her personal mission to get them together because she said that there was obviously chemistry between the two.

"You can't be serious Juliet?" Butler asked.

"Serious is as serious does Dom-" Juliet replied "-and in this case I'm very serious"

"You know it's not polite to talk about someone behind their backs"

Both Butlers spun around to see one Artemis fowl in the door way with an interesting trinket hanging around his neck it was shaped like a coin on one side was a four leaf clover on the other a holly branch while in his hand was a note.

"I heard that comment Juliet and no Holly did not come last night to snog me" he said while holding the bridge of his nose "but I bet you wish she did" Juliet said with a smirk.

"Juliet" Artemis said anger growing in his voices.

"Uh Juliet why don't you go set up breakfast" Butler said before things got out of hand

"Ok Dom" Juliet said and as she passed Artemis said "I still bet you wish she did" acting smug that she had the last word.

"Butler your sister can be exhausting sometimes"

"How do you think I feel I've dealt with her all my life" Butler said with a chuckle "Any way why are you so happy"

"Last night Holly called and said she has some time off so I invited her to stay while my family is vacationing"

"So it did have to do with Holly, so when is she coming and what is that paper in your hand"

"Oh this it came in the package with the necklace that Holly gave me she wants me to wear it when she comes which should be right about now"

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" called Juliet

"Right on time" commented Artemis as he and Butler made their way to the entrance hall to meet their visitor. Holly was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tee that had 'Warning' stamped on it in orange.

"Hello Holly" greeted Artemis "How are you Holly" asked Butler.

"Hey Butler hi Arty I'm doing great" replied Holly

"Hey Arty were should Dom and I put Holly's stuff?" Juliet asked

"In the guestroom next to mine Juliet" so both Butlers went to set up Holly's room.

"Thanks for the necklace" They said at the same time immediately surprised because neither had sent the identical necklaces, at that moment the necklace started to glow and the coin covers came off to revel that Holly had been wearing a necklace with a windup key and Artemis was wearing a necklace that had a marionette controller, just when the Butlers were coming down the stairs.

The glow enveloped the two before ether Butler could get to them. When the glow disappeared it revealed a Knocked out Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, on closer inspection they could see that Holly now had a black chocker and what -Juliet reported- looked like a windup hole on her back while Artemis looked like a life sized marionette without a controller. Juliet and Butler were about to carry them to Artemis' room when the two started to walk up.

"Uhgh, what happened" asked Artemis when he heard Holly Shriek that she was blind and realized that he was also blind.

"Relax Holly just open your eyes" Juliet said trying to calm her down, "I can't!" She replied

"Neither can I" Artemis realized

"Juliet sit Holly up" Butler commanded

The moment Artemis and Holly were sitting up their eye lids side open.

"Strange" Artemis said

"Your eyes are acting like one of Juliet old dolls they only open when the doll was sitting or standing" Butler explained.

"If you ask me you guys look like a windup doll and puppet." Juliet said

**A/N: What do you Know just when they thought they could take a break Opal goes at it again**

**Any way what did you all think**

**R&R please **


End file.
